Flying Blind
by CatrinaSL
Summary: SFW Femslash FluffFest. Spoilers through Season 3ish of AoS. "You're definitely an old soul, Melinda," Coulson told her, standing up and preparing to move to the back of the quinjet. "There's another one out there to match you, I know it." She ignored him, hoping he would go away.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe, nor do I have anything to do with Marvel's partnership with ABC (if I did, I'd be making a third season of Agent Carter)!

This is a reincarnation Soulmate au.

* * *

"Don't try that BS on me, Phil."

Coulson laughed. "Okay, maybe I'm joking about the whole 'Captain America is my Soulmate' thing, but we definitely had a connection."

May replied with a disdainful glance.

"Well, he acknowledged me as a valuable member of the team, at least."

May continued her look.

"After my death."

There it was. She began to nod.

"But that doesn't mean that the whole Soulmate thing is bunk. Surely you and Andrew talked about the possibility...?"

"That we were Soulmates? No." May's tone informed her friend and (technically) boss that he was treading on thin ice.

"Being in love with someone and being their Soulmate are two different things," Coulson continued, ignoring the way she was steadfastly keeping her eyes on the skies and absolutely not looking at him. "There's nothing wrong with being with someone you love even if they aren't your Soulmate."

May sighed and rolled her eyes.

Coulson shrugged. "It's all right. You'll know when you meet them. You just... haven't. Yet."

"Don't you have greener agents to awe with your reincarnation myths somewhere?"

"You're definitely an old soul, Melinda," Coulson told her, standing up and preparing to move to the back of the quinjet. "There's another one out there to match you, I know it."

She ignored him, hoping he would go away.

He did.

* * *

Darcy shot Hill an apologetic look as she slipped quietly into the room. They were briefing for a mission she didn't know about and she was delivering important science stuff she didn't understand. She hoped Tony would, though; Jane had scrawled it on an only slightly used napkin twenty minutes before, and according to her, it was vital information for the super secret mission they knew nothing about.

Hill made a slashing motion with her hand, cutting off the man who was speaking mid-sentence. Every eye in the room turned toward her.

"Sorry," Darcy mouthed, no longer bothering with her exaggerated sneaking motion and just making her way directly to Tony. "Jane said this would help. It's the only reason I interrupted. Sorry."

Tony took the science napkin, glanced at it, and started talking at top speed about how this would alter their plans. Several other people stood to interrupt, including Steve and a couple of what Darcy assumed were new-S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists.

Her eyes were drawn to a dark haired, dark eyed woman who was leaning against the wall, bodyguard style. The two of them stared at one another while the previously businesslike meeting dissolved into chaos.

"Okay, that's enough;" Hill's voice reestablished order. "Thanks, Darcy, we'll make sure we take this into account." When Darcy didn't move, Hill added, "You can go now."

"Yeah," Darcy said, backing slowly toward the door without looking away from the bodyguard chick. "Um, I'll just... go."

* * *

Coulson poked at his arm, readjusting the battle hand Fitz had just perfected for him.

He'd never let her hear the end of it, but she had to know. "Phil, who was that girl who interrupted the briefing?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, Darcy Lewis, I think. She's Jane Foster's assistant. Good thing she showed up, wasn't it? Comparing our first plan to the one we have now, it would have been like flying blind."

"Yeah," May agreed quietly.

* * *

"Jane, how does it feel when you meet your Soulmate?"

"Hm? Did you get that thing to Tony?"

"Of course I did. Tell me what it felt like when you met Thor or I'll call space and ask him."

Jane paused in her science and rolled her eyes. "His experience is different than mine; he was actually still him the last time our souls were together, but I was a blushing Viking maiden."

"I think he describes you as a 'fearsome warrior,'" Darcy corrected.

"Warriors can blush," Jane informed her. "It's not like I have actual memories of it, it's more like... my heart remembers."

The Darcy of yesterday would have given her a skeptical look, but today the something in Darcy that recognized a similar something in the woman she had just seen wanted to hear more.

"It's..." Jane continued, searching for the right words. "It's just something you _know_. Like your soul recognizes its other half. A feeling like: 'it's you!' And..." Jane shrugged. "It's hard to explain it to someone who hasn't experienced it. But you'll get it someday."

Darcy nodded. "I think I understand."

* * *

May landed the quinjet on top of Manhattan, wondering how Stark could be so comfortable with doing that sort of thing all the time, and how he'd convinced the city to allow it. She powered down the aircraft and got a few things ready for her team's departure when the post-mission briefing was over.

When she stood up, she found the craft nearly empty; only Captain America and Coulson were still there, talking quietly. Seeing her approach, the Captain disengaged and gave her a small smile before exiting.

"Melinda," Coulson said. "There's someone waiting for you outside."

May's heart jumped. "What do you mean?"

"I can debrief you later, so just take as much time as you need," he said.

She looked away, not bothering with the clueless act.

He squeezed her shoulder encouragingly, smiled, and left.

May wasn't sure if she could hide in the quinjet, or how long she could stand there before it became embarrassingly obvious that she was nervous. So instead she took a deep breath and walked down the ramp.

She saw her standing there, her brown curls blowing in the high rise wind, eyes hidden behind the lenses of her glasses. Melinda licked her lips and approached her slowly.

The girl held out her hand, and Melinda took it.

Then she smiled.

"It's you."

* * *

Author's Note: You can read my behind the scenes rambling on my blog, iwillwriteyourfic DOT blogspot DOT com SLASH 2016 SLASH 04 SLASH sfw-femslash-flufffest DOT html


End file.
